Dans ta tête !
by Enilebom
Summary: Pris d'une violente migraine, Mathieu perd le fil entre ses personnalités multiples. [OS]


Alors que la chambre était encore plongée dans une profonde obscurité Mathieu se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Depuis le moment où il c'était effondré sur son lit à une heure proche de celle d'une maison de retraite, il n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer œil. Et pour cause il avait comme un étau qui lui enserrait la tête et lui donnait l'impression que son crâne allait littéralement exploser. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait d'assez original pour provoquer une telle migraine, pas d'alcool, pas de tournage, pas de recherches, un peu de console et une courte balade dans le quartier.

Se redressant à contre cœur contre les oreillers, le jeune Youtubeur ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et balança ses jambes hors du lit. Son mal de tête lui laissa un léger vertige quand il se mit debout mais il avança malgré tout au milieu de son matériel de tournage pour rejoindre la cuisine. Retrouvant la boite d'aspirine à tâtons et un verre relativement propre, il se creusa un instant l'esprit cherchant à savoir ce qui avait pu mettre son ciboulot dans un tel état.

Peut-être le contre coup d'une semaine à cent à l'heure, poussée par la perspective de poster une nouvelle vidéo à temps. Ou bien les deux soirées jusqu'au petit matin coup sur coup dans les immeubles parisiens. Quoi qu'il en soit sa migraine le tenait et l'empêchait de s'endormir.

Laissant le liquide amer et franchement imbuvable descendre dans son estomac, Mathieu croisa ses bras sur la table de la cuisine et posa sa tête dessus, priant pour que l'effet de Doliprane fasse vite effet.

"T'en as trop pris gros !  
-Je connais un bon remontant si tu veux gamin...  
-Ça va Mathieu ?  
-Tu veux une chanson ?"

L'homme chassa de son esprit ces voix fictives, qui résonnaient dans son crâne, d'un simple grognement et releva difficilement la tête.

D'un coup il écarquilla les yeux, contemplant les quatre autres témoins de sa personnalité s'aligner devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce que...  
-J'te dis t'en as trop pris gros !"

Levant les bras au ciel le Hippie s'agita un instant, bien vite bousculé par le patron qui ajusta ses lunettes noires.

"Qui sait peut être que ce n'était pas un Doliprane que tu as pris...Il est possible que j'ai laissé tomber quelques pilules de GHB après ma dernière virée en boite.  
-C'est quoi du GHB ?"

La voix ingénue et criarde du Geek augmenta le mal de tête de Mathieu qui posa ses mains sur ses oreilles tentant de faire disparaître ses dédoublements qui le tourmentait. Sentant l'étau se resserrer il se traîna jusqu'au canapé et s'y laissa tomber, espérant trouver le sommeil. Mais ses fidèles compagnons revinrent à la charge.

"Tu crois qu'avec mon bambou je peux soulever les jupes des petites asiatiques ?"

Fronçant les sourcils le comédiens rouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de trouver Maître Panda portant les lunettes noires du Patron et abordant sa voix rauque.

"Hé mais c'est quoi ça ?!"

Serrant les dents contre la migraine toujours présente, Mathieu se frotta les yeux, tentant de remettre ses idées aux clairs.

"Il a pas l'air bien Mathieu..."

Tournant la tête vers la voix de victime du plus jeune, le malade découvrit le Geek abordant son plus beau bob, son collier coloré et son pétard au bord des lèvres.

"Tu veux un petit r'montant ?"

Sa voix d'habitude si innocente et calme ne collait plus du tout avec ce personnage à sept années lumières de là. Se levant précipitamment du canapé, Mathieu manqua de s'effondrer sur le sol alors qu'il tentait de fuir ses personnages mélangés par la migraine.

"Et tu vas où gamin, attends on n'a pas fini avec toi !"

Le médicament ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur son mal de tête, pire il augmentait le mal, lui faisant avoir des hallucinations. Quand il atteignit enfin sa chambre il se posa devant son ordinateur, espérant que les horreurs de la toile arriveront à le calmer. Mais il entendit derrière lui une douce mélodie caractéristique du Panda, mais à bien y écouter il y avait quelques relents de musique zen. Délaissant son écran, Mathieu fit demi-tour sur sa chaise de bureau faisant maintenant face à lui-même, veste de Panda assez ouverte pour laisser paraître le T-shirt rouge du Geek, lunettes noires du Patron et enfin pétard et collier du Hippie.

"Non laisse-moi, laisse MOI !  
-Aller gamin on va bien s'amuser toi et moi. On va chanter une chanson en mangeant du bambou...et de la rhubarbe ! Et après on joue aux jeux vidéo ?"

Les voix se mélangeaient dans la tête mal en point de Mathieu, il se sentait nauséeux, perdu, complètement bugué.

"Laissez-moi...par pitié.  
-Impossible on est dans ta tête !  
-AHHHHHHH !"


End file.
